


Private Celebrations

by aewgliriel



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewgliriel/pseuds/aewgliriel
Summary: Instead of going to the medal ceremony on Yavin, Jyn and Cassian find something else to do.Written for hanorganaas, for the 2017 RebelCaptain Network Secret Santa exchange on Tumblr and the prompt “Jyn and Cassian have ‘I thought you were dead!’ sex”.





	Private Celebrations

Everything had been a frantic rush, from the moment the Alliance had broken her out of Wobani to now, sitting in her tiny quarters on Yavin, a room that had belonged to a woman who’d died over Yavin, fighting the Death Star. She ran her hands over the new-to-her clothing, Alliance issue fatigues in her size and the green jacket she’d worn to Jedha and back. Her old clothes, worn to Scarif, had been cut off of her aboard the medical frigate that had rescued them after their mad, desperate flight in a stolen shuttle.

The time since, for her, had been spent healing. It was the same for Cassian, whose injuries had nearly killed him. She hadn’t seen him more than a few times since their escape, as they’d mended his broken bones. She wanted desperately to see him, but they’d been kept apart.

She didn’t feel relief at being vindicated by the destruction of the Death Star. All she wanted was to see Cassian, to tell him… What?

The ancient building was a mishmash of old and new, with doors and walls of durasteel crammed into oddly-shaped stone spaces. Jyn was in one of the smaller temples that surrounded what everyone referred to as the Great Temple. In her idle time, she’d been mapping the spaces, trying to picture what it had all looked like before. She wasn’t an archaeologist, by any means, but enough of her mother lingered in her. Lyra would have found this place fascinating, primarily for the stone but also the construction itself.

There was a knock at her door and she went to answer it, the narrow panel sliding open to reveal Cassian there. He looked better than he had before, but he still looked tired.

“Hi,” she said, realising she was staring.

“Hello.” Then he smiled, a quirk of his lips that made her stomach flip. “I think this is the first time we’ve said that.”

Jyn returned the smile. “I think it is.”

“May I come in?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Jyn stepped aside and he joined her in the somewhat cramped space.

He glanced around briefly, but other than her new tonfa and blaster sitting on a built-in desk, she had nothing. There wasn’t anything to look at. “How are you?” he asked softly.

“I’m alright. You?”

“Walking. A bit sore still.”

He smiled faintly, dark eyes on her face. She looked down at the uniform. “So they’re having this medal thing for those fellows that blew it up. I got new clothes, now that I’m out of the medbay. Not really sure I want to go, though.”

“I’m not,” he told her. “It… doesn’t feel right. Without the others.”

Jyn nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. There were no medals for them, even though they’d gotten the plans. They weren’t the heroes of this story. They wouldn’t be the faces of victory.

“Draven said you decided to stay.”

She nodded again. “I mean, if you- I, uh, don’t have anywhere else, and you said…”

He closed the space between them, hand hovering at her elbow, and regarded her with an expression that set her heart pounding. He’d looked at her like that before, in the lift on Scarif.

“I said ‘welcome home’,” Cassian said quietly. “I meant it. I still mean it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I could use one.”

His hand cupped her elbow. “Jyn…”

“I thought you were dead,” she blurted.

“What?”

Her face went hot. “On Scarif. When you fell. I thought you were dead. It was a long way, and … I’ve lost everyone else. I can’t-”

Jyn cut herself off, embarrassed at having told him even that much. Saw had drilled into her never to expose her weaknesses. Cassian was her one weakness left.

“Jyn.”

She looked up, green eyes meeting brown.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Cassian said, and ducked his head to kiss her.

She hadn’t realised just how much she’d been longing for this until his lips met hers. Jyn sighed against his mouth, taking that last half step forward to fist her hands in his jacket and pull him closer. She felt him smile into the kiss and then he wrapped an arm around her waist, the hand on her elbow sliding up to curl around the back of her neck.

He pulled back just a little, eyes barely open. “This okay?”

Grinning, Jyn surged up on her toes and kissed him back. He made a surprised sound and stumbled back to sit on the cot. She slid effortlessly into his lap, straddling his thighs, and kissed him again.

Cassian’s hands moved to her lower back, thumbs curving around the tops of her hips. Jyn nipped at his bottom lip and felt him shiver.

She tugged the hem of his shirt out of his pants and slid her hands underneath, fingers playing over his abdomen. He jumped, hands tightening on her hips.

“Jyn,” he murmured against her lips. “We don’t have to-”

She lifted her head to look at him incredulously. “That’s really what you’re going with? Is there something you’d rather be doing?”

Jyn ground down against him, the bulge at his crotch giving him away.

“N-no,” he admitted. “But we don’t need to rush.”

“We almost died. _You_ almost died. We could die tomorrow. This isn’t rushing.”

His hands roamed up her back, only the fabric of her shirt and bra band between his fingers and her skin. Her vest was gone. Pity. She’d liked that one.

“You’re _absolutely_ sure?” he asked.

Jyn leaned in, nipped at his bottom lip. “Completely,” she breathed.

He let out a breath against her mouth and fisted his hands in her shirt, untucking it from her waistband. Jyn raised her arms so he could tug it off, over her head. He dropped it on the floor and turned his attention to her breasts, bound in the nondescript bra issued to all females with that particular anatomical feature.

She shivered at the look in his dark eyes as he unclasped the fastener between her breasts. Yavin 4 was a hot, humid moon, but here inside the barracks temple, it was cooler. Cassian’s fingers were warm on her skin as he ran them over her curves, such as they were. He looked up at her as he closed his mouth over her left nipple. Jyn’s breath left her in a rush and she reached to thread her fingers through his dark hair.

He licked and sucked at one breast, then the other, before shifting to lay her on her back. Cassian kissed down her stomach, pausing at the waistband of her pants. She laughed at the way he growled at them, almost yanking the button off in his haste to undo them.

“Boots,” she said, as he dragged them down her legs.

“What?”

A second later, he realised what she’d said when her pants got stuck on the boots still on her feet. Jyn collapsed into giggles at the stymied look on his face.

“When was the last time you got someone naked?” she gasped out.

“It’s been a while,” Cassian admitted sheepishly.

Jyn snickered as she sat up, leaving him to his own devices in undressing as she worked to get the rest of her clothes off. She reclined on her elbows on the narrow bed, watching as Cassian stripped. He was all lean muscle, with a decent amount of chest hair all the way down to his hips, where it tapered a little under his briefs.

“I don’t have anything, uh…” Cassian stood for a moment with his pants in his hands.

“They gave me an implant in the medbay,” she told him. “As long as you don’t have any nasty disease you picked up somewhere, we’re good.”

He snorted. “No, I’m clean.”

“Good. So am I. Get over here, Captain.”

She didn’t get as good a look as she’d have liked before he joined her on the bed, but that was quickly forgotten as he pressed her back against the one pillow, mouth finding hers.

Things didn’t go exactly smoothly, being that the bed was small and they were both eager and nervous, fumbling a little as they explored each other. She gasped at his fingers between her legs, giggled when he nearly fell off the bed when trying to get his elbow off her hair, whimpered in protest when he insisted on going slower than she wanted. He moaned at her hand on his length, chuckled when she demanded he get on with it already.

Then he pushed into her, a slow and measured thrust, and Jyn lost her breath.

Unable to take the intimacy of his eyes on hers, Jyn dragged his head down to kiss him. The cot squeaked as he rolled his hips, and she grinned into his mouth at the thought they might break it.

Later, they curled together as best they could, his back to the stone wall, hers to his chest. Sounds of distant celebrations reached them, but Jyn was happy right where she was.

“Is this allowed?” she asked quietly. “Us?”

“You’re asking _now_?”” He gave an amused snort. “Not in the regular troops. And things are… different in Intelligence. Draven might not think it’s a good idea, but I don’t care. We’re a team, you and me.”

“Good.”

“You want to get dressed, go find some drinks?”

“No. Not yet. Let’s just… be for a while.”

“Okay.”


End file.
